


My Destiny

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Songfic, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: It wasn't unusual for Alec to come home after a long day of work at the Institute to the sounds of music coming from inside the loft. Magnus loved music.





	My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Therealdeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/gifts).



> Because how could I not hear this song and instantly think Magnus and Alec? Its just a cute self indulgent piece of fluff written extremely quick while I listened to the song on repeat. X)

It wasn't unusual for Alec to come home after a long day of work at the Institute to the sounds of music coming from inside the loft. Magnus loved music. Any and every kind imaginable at that. He'd come home in the past to find Magnus listening to R&B, on occasion Rap and on one very unusual day, Country. So coming home and hearing what Alec classified as a song from the Pop genre blasting throughout the loft wasn't a surprise. Nor was walking in on Magnus dancing in the middle of their living room, couches and tables pushed as far back as they would go.

Alec couldn't help but smile. As many times as he'd seen Magnus dance since they'd gotten together, it always surprised him just how at ease his boyfriend was when music was involved. It was like when he used his magic, the graceful way he flowed around the room usually left him in awe of the warlock. And it wasn't like he wasn't already always in awe of Magnus. Because he was. But it was different when no one was watching. Those long, graceful limbs, moving in time to the beat of whatever song had caught Magnus' attention as of late, it usually left Alec a little on the breathless side of things.

Usually.

This time, however, there was absolutely nothing graceful about the way his boyfriend was moving to the music. There was no rhythm to his moves, no delicate or sensual sway to his hips. No. Unlike the other times when Alec had seen Magnus dance, there was nothing precise to the way Magnus was dancing. Instead it was the most uncoordinated Alec had ever seen Magnus dance.

In front of him Magnus danced like, well, like no one was watching. Alec took notice when the song that was playing immediately started over again. That, in itself wasn't unusual for Magnus either. When Magnus found a song he liked, he played it til Alec was begging for something else, anything else. One time, Alec had begged, on his knees, for Magnus to switch the song. Of course once Magnus had laid eyes on Alec down on his knees, the song was quickly forgotten in favor of a more pleasure filled activity. Alec counted it as win either way.

It was as Magnus was in the middle of doing, what Alec could only describe as a mix between the Moon Walk, and yes Alec knew exactly what a Moon Walk was thanks to Magnus, and something that looked like his boyfriend was trying to throw his back out, that the lyrics his boyfriend was singing registered.

“ _Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me_.” Magnus sang suddenly, drawing Alec's attention from his failed attempt at dancing to the words of the song. “ _I said 'You're holding back,' She said 'Shut up and dance with me!' This woman is my destiny, She said 'ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_!'”

Alec couldn't help but laugh. That sounded exactly like a song that would catch Magnus' attention. Unfortunately for Alec, and despite the extreme volume level of the music playing, his laugh caught the attention of Magnus, causing the older man to stumbled over his feet and nearly crash into an end table. Alec laughed again as Magnus straightened himself quickly before narrowing his eyes as he continued to sing.

“ _We were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light, Oh, we were bound to get together, Bound to get together_.” Magnus sang as he made his way across the room in Alec's direction, smirking when his young lover straightened up a bit too quickly as he subtly attempted to back up out of the room. “ _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened, we took the floor and she said, 'Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me.' I said 'you're holding back,' she said, 'shut up and dance with me!' This woman_ ,” Alec rolled his eyes at the lyric as Magnus sang it. “ _is my destiny, she said, 'ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_!'”

“Magnus, no! Absolutely not!” Alec exclaimed as Magnus reached out to grab his hands.

“Absolutely yes, Alexander!” Magnus laughed at the deer in headlights look his tall Shadowhunter was sporting. It was far too adorable for Magnus to handle so instead he pulled Alec further into the room, letting the music continue to play around them as he attempted to make his boyfriend dance.

“Magnus!” Alec laughed, smile wide and happy as Magnus wiggled his arms up and down in a very unflattering manner. “What? Stop it! This is ridiculous!” 

“Of course it is, darling! And that's why its so much fun!”

_Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance._

Magnus couldn't remember the last time he enjoyed a song so much. Not only because the music itself was so catchy, a tune that he could easily get stuck in his head for days at a time, but the lyrics as well. They were nearly spot on. Minus the woman part, of course. Alexander was definitely all man. Magnus was happy to vouch for that.

_She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said,_

“' _Oh, don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me_ ,'” Magnus sang directly at Alec. “ _I said 'you're holding back,' She said, 'shut up and dance with me!' This woman is my destiny, she said, 'ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance_!'”

Despite every bone in his body, Alec found that there was absolutely no way not to dance when Magnus was looking at him like that, so happy, so carefree, so alive. It was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. Alec knew he would dance a thousand dances with Magnus like this as long as he smiled at him exactly like he was now.

“ _Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me_ ,” Magnus sang, happily, at the top of his lungs as he held tight to Alec's hands, twirling them around the living room.

“ _I said, 'you're holding back_ ,'” Alec sang and Magnus stumbled, again, before jumping up into Alec's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. “ _She said, 'shut up and dance with me_!'”

“ _This man is my destiny, he said, 'ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me_!'” Magnus sang softly against Alec's lips, smiling at the uptick in the younger man's pulse as his heart began betting more rapidly against his chest. “My destiny.” Magnus mumbled again before leaning in and kissing Alec.

With his arms wrapped safely and securely around Magnus' back, Alec held him in place as the song once again started over. Maybe dancing with Magnus wasn't so bad after all. And if maybe, later on after they'd both worn themselves out and were curled up in their bed together, did Alec quickly and quietly change his ringtone to the song they'd danced so happily to, well, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon
> 
> Also, for my long distance bestie. Just because I wanted to make her smile. :)


End file.
